Bite Me
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: Underworld inspired fic. Don't expect much. Shiznat. AU. OOC ?
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MH or Underworld. I just happen to like them both hence I made this ff. Please give due credits to their respective creators.

_This is a sort of parody of the movie Underworld. I love, love, love that movie and I can't get enough of watching it. I've always had a thing for blood and pale individuals in general and then I thought why not let Shiznat have their own twist of the movie. _

_See when I wrote this, I was having internet withdrawal (three days) so pardon if you read anything remotely bizarre than usual. My working title for this was 'Underworld-ly' *silence* Yes, crazy I know. _

_Btw, If you dislike yuri, Underworld (blasphemy!), and dialogue story(not sure what you call this) then I suggest you press the eject button ;p _

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shizuru, we had this conversation ages ago and to be honest, I'm getting sick of hearing it." Natsuki Kuga exasperatedly told her lover of blood-knows-how-many-years.<p>

Her lover, the infamous vampire Countess Shizuru Fujino, only gave an in fatuous smile in return.

"And don't get me started with that silly grin of yours. I'm not going to fold, you fool."

Shizuru feigned a hurt facade. "Ara, my darling you called me fool. How your words hurt my feelings. I once heard that a woman who—"

"I've had enough of your annotations as well. I just came here to tell you to leave me alone for a while. I don't want to see you some time."

This time the vampire turned serious. "And why is that?"

"Because you annoy me with your suggestions! Honestly, even your mere presence right now irks me! Not to mention your kind, oh your kind, infuriates me!"

"But you do love me, don't you Natsuki?" Shizuru gently inquired, fearing her assumptions be wrong.

Natsuki stretched her neck and stared directly to those bloody orbs. "Of course I do. You know that."

"Tell me."

"I love you, Shizuru Fujino."

"Tell me again."

"Blood dammit! I said I love you, are you deaf? Why are you so damn insecure?"

"Because..."

"Because nothing! If I don't love you then why do you think I'm still here hearing your insecurities? I could have cut off your head, blood knows how many would worship me if I do that, but I don't dare because of my feelings for you."

Shizuru sigh. "I miss the times wherein you are so shy about your feelings for me."

"That was ages ago!" Natsuki flails her hands upward.

"So you mean to say, you've grown tired of me? Of us?" A fearful query again.

"Blood dammit Shizuru! Your insecurities are endless! How many times shall I tell you that I'm not leaving you for a blood damn squirt."

"But he is from your clan. One of the candidates to succeed your grandfather from what I hear."

"And when did you hear that?"

"I have other friends, you know."

"Inside our clan? Who is it?" Natsuki asked suspiciously.

"Don't be jealous now, my love." The vampire grinned.

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!"

"If you say so..."

"Shizuru, I'm asking you. Who is it?"

"Now, who is insecure?"

"Blood dammit woman your attitude is worst than a child."

"But I am still a child."

"_Right_. _Centuries ago_." She emphasized every word.

That struck a nerve and realization Natsuki hit her when she saw the dumbstruck look on Shizuru's face.

"Right. That I am. I'm sorry for taking so much of your time. You can leave whenever you please, I'm going back to my quarters."

"Shizuru! Don't be like that. I don't—"

"Mean it? Darling, you mean every bloody word you say. Isn't that what you told me the first time we've met?"

Natsuki decided to change the subject. "Aren't you going to insist your proposal?"

"Ah yes, I thought about bugging you for hours even knowing you won't do what I plead..." A sigh. "But I am tired now. Please leave. We will meet again."

"Shizuru."

"Yes?"

"I'm so—"

"Hush. Don't say something you'll regret."

"But I mean—"

"I understand. But as I said, I'm tired. Please leave."

"Shizuru?"

"What?"

"If you understand then why won't you look in the eye. If you understand then why are you so damn cold. If you understand then why can't you even say my name? If you understand—"

"As I said, I am tired. Please leave."

"Before I go, tell me you love me."

Shizuru rushed towards Natsuki, held her chin roughly and ravished her lips thoroughly before stating, looking directly in those eyes. "I love you, Natsuki. My love for you is eternal."

* * *

><p>"So you had a fight again."<p>

"Yes, Nao we had a fight _again._"

"Is this something to do with the girl you two had sex with?"

No answer.

"I know it bothers you that Shizuru would even suggest it. Although I can't see why not it's perfectly nor—"

"It's not normal, Nao. We are a couple. In a couple, there are only two people, not three, not four or five, but TWO!"

"Yes, I know how to count. Two pe...Holy cow! Wait a minute! Are you telling me you shag five people?"

"I dislike that word, Nao."

"Wait! You let Shizuru shag not only one complete stranger, but three? Holy cow! No wonder you were pissed with everyone. You should have seen yourself snarl at those innocent bystanders just now."

"It was her awakening gift. She requested for it. I cannot deny it even if I hated the idea."

"No, you hated the fact that your beloved Shizuru requested to fuck another woman, no wait they're _women,_ than you after she has woken up from her century of slumber no less. It pissed you off sharing her, didn't you?"

"Of course I was!" Natsuki admitted.

"You still are."

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't? What would you feel if you haven't seen your girlfriend for a hundred of years then when she wakes up, she asked for a quick fuck with you and a couple of sluts?"

"I wouldn't know how it would feel because I don't have a vampire for a girlfriend."

"Ugh. Don't remind me what she is."

"Touchy, touchy aren't we? Anyway, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The quick fuck? Was it really quick? And was it worth waiting for so many years?"

Without hesitation, Natsuki proclaimed, "It was the fuck of the century."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you in a sour mood again? I'm guessing you had a fight again with Natsuki."<p>

"Quiet, Reito. It's none of your business."

"Oh yes, it is my business our dear Countess if you are neglecting your duties because of a ridiculous fight."

"It's not ridiculous."

"So you admit that you had a fight?"

"Yes."

"What's it about this time?"

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing with you."

"It is for a change."

"Okay fine. You won't tell me then don't. But I'm here to remind you, not because I'm a loyal servant of this coven but because I'm your friend, that the others are doubting your governance since you've taken a liking to Na—"

"Natsuki, she refused to be bitten." Shizuru quickly announced.

Silence.

"Bitten by me." She clarified.

"By you? What the hell Shizuru? What are you thinking? You know it's an abomination of even thinking the act, but you suggested it? To Natsuki no less? What are you thinking?"

"But—"

"No buts, Shizuru. When the rest hears this they'll trample this very ground you walk on. They won't have it! It's because of your charm and influence that they tolerate your fling with that woman."

"Fling? You take our love so lightly, Reito?"

The countess stared at him like a prey and he shivered in fear.

"No!"

"That woman you speak of is _my_ woman. I won't forgive you if you say one ill word towards her or our relationship, do you understand?"

"I—"

"Do you understand!"

"I do, my lady, I do." Reito knelt in front of her, still frighten of the sudden outburts.

"You better be. Or I'll have your head presented in a silver platter."

A gulp.

"I am leaving. Take charge of the house."

"But—"

"Are you going to defy me?"

"No, my lord."

"Then leave me be and do what I say."

Not minutes have passed after Reito left that a beautiful woman entered the room.

"Twist your panties in knots, Shizuru?"

"What do you want, Ahn? I'm not in the mood to entertain your games."

"I am not here for games. I am here to entertain you."

"Ahn, I said I'm not interested having sex with you."

"I know. You've said a hundred and twenty times. I remember them all vividly."

"So my rejection is quite clear, then why are you still here?"

"I am here to be your escort to the ball."

"What ball?"

"Your ball. A celebration of your awakening. Don't tell me you're still asleep? It has been a week since you've awaken, remember?"

"I remember. But I do not need such meaningless celebration."

"Yes, it is meaningless without her, isn't it?"

Shizuru scrunitized the woman before her with careful eyes.

"Oh don't look so alarm. I know about your affair with a certain wolf, I'm not naive."

"Then why—"

"Why am I still after you?"

A nod.

"Truthfully, I was only after you before for the power and fame. After all, you are the great Shizuru Fujino. A mere call of your name brings fear to those who hear it. We are childhood friends and we are both expected to lead our clan but you fell in love with a beast."

"Don't call her that."

"But that is what she is Shizuru, a beast. Whether you are displeased to hear it or not, it is the truth and you know it. Do not give me that look because I'm not scarring her name, I'm merely pointing out the facts. I am your friend Shizuru, longer than that idiot, Reito. We are friends, but I just happen to love you as well even if you don't feel the same. Again, do not look at me like that for I won't harm your beloved. I know what you feel for her is not fickle... All I'm saying is, I'm just here, patiently waiting to earn your love."

* * *

><p>"I've heard from Nao."<p>

"What did you hear, Mai?"

"Everything."

"So you've heard everything, so what are you still doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"There's nothing to check upon."

"Natsuki, for once, be honest with yourself."

"I am honest. Brutally honest, Nao would often say."

"You are with other things, but towards what you truly feel, you're not."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you are an idiot."

"Is that theory or a fact?"

"A working theory that became a fact just now."

"I am not."

"Says the woman who just rejected her lover."

"I didn't reject Shizuru."

"I don't know the exact details but I assume that she had another proposal for you and you declined."

"Because it's preposterous!"

"Whatever it is. You declined her wish, ergo rejecting her." Mai explained like she was lecturing a child.

"That's not the same."

"Check the thesaurus. They both carry the same meaning."

"When did you have the time reading books?"

Mai's eyes glazed a bit. "Well, I met this mortal. He was a bit of a geek and—"

"Spare me the story. I'm not interested."

"'Course you're not. If it doesn't include your Shizuru then it isn't important."

"What are you trying to say?" Natsuki snapped.

"What I'm saying is you've changed Natsuki. You've changed because of her."

"I did not. I'm still me."

"You keep saying that to yourself, but here you are dismissing whatever is happening in my life. We are best friends before you've met her, Natsuki. We used to tell each other's secrets however mundane it appears to be. But now, you won't even talk to me. You won't even let me finish my sentence. I only hear your stories from the others. You know it irritates me that Nao knows more than I do."

Natsuki knew Mai is right. "I'm so—"

"Do not apologize, Natsuki. It doesn't suit you. What I wanted from you is to be honest with me again. We are best friends. You know, you can tell me everything and I'll stay on your side."

"Even when I'm wrong?"

"Duh. Of course. I'll even marry that bastard for you."

"You'll marry Takeda for me?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"That's a figurative speech which is not meant to be taken literally, you know."

"Heh."

"Shut it!"

"What? I'm not saying anything."

"You are thinking it!"

"What?"

"It!"

"What is it?"

"SHUT IT!"

After a few seconds, Natsuki said. "Okay fine. And Mai, I'll try to act like one again...being your best friend, I mean."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm not going to probe Shizuru's wish but I have to ask."

"What?"

"Are you really serious when you said you won't see her for quite some time?"

"Yes."

"Didn't she wake up just a week ago?"

"Yes."

"If I recall the last time you asked her not see each other...Wasn't it for three decades?

"Yes." Natsuki didn't know where the series of questions are going and she has a feeling she won't like it. But she promised Mai she would try to be a friend again, so she answered honestly.

"And isn't that over something petty?"

"Forgetting to bring mayonnaise in our picnic is not petty." Natsuki said seriously.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"For me, it is."

"I bet, it only applies to you."

"Shut it."

"Fine. So what was it now? From the depth of your grimace it looks something grave. So how many decades are you going to pass before you see her?"

"I don't know."

"You do know. And you also know that you are also punishing yourself by not seeing her."

"But I'm making a point."

"You are, but isn't this kind of extreme? Why not meet for a year, then have a make up sex for five decades?"

"Shut it, Mai."

"See, you're blushing with just the thought of making love with her. And didn't you just had an awesome five some...Is that even a word? Whatever. You had a fill of her for a week and you're still blushing?"

"It's Shizuru."

"Right. Right. I don't know what you see with her. She's extremely pretty, but I don't know. Aren't they awfully pale? Though I shouldn't judge her appearance. Who knows she might be the beast when it comes to sex.

"Enough of that, Mai!"

"I'm just teasing you. You really are easily to blush."

"Mai..."

"Right. I surrender. But before you go, there's one thing I really, really need to know."

"What is it?"

"Sex scale question, 10 as the highest and 1 as the lowest. How would you rate Shizuru's performance?"

"MAI!"

"What? I'm just asking."

Silence.

"So? Spill it!" Mai asked expectantly.

Finally, she answered. "Simply out of this world."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have to say, it's easier to write dialogues throughout a story. Haha. When I try to become more descriptive, I turn out into such an emotional freak (heh) plus adjectives disrupt the lines. Bah. This is a draft. So I'll leave the imagination to you and I'm going to stick in having them talk with this story.<em>

_And as stated in the summary (which is not really a summary if you ask me lol), don't expect too much. I'll write whenever the muse is up._

_You like it? Tell me._

_You hate it? Bite me._

_Either way, it's a win-win for me._


	2. 2

BM's turn to be re-posted. A few asked me decades ago (feel the sarcasm) for this story and only now did I remember it. I apologize for...well, everything. I wrote this story when I was happy and crazy but life had a funny way of making a joke out of me so I had some nasty moments. As a result, the latter chapters of this story became a bit sour so I may have to alter it. I'm a bit happier nowadays so I may pick this up...soon-ish. No promises though.

Anyway, the writing here is pretty crude but I had fun while doing so...so what? :P One thing I learned from writing in this site is that muse is really fleeting, it'll come and go and you should write as soon as you got the feeling, the urge, the 'it' to write. Write until you exhaust every possible inspiration you've got, worry about the tenses and the nitty gritty later when you're done (unless you're anal like me, then you can't ignore it lol) because once it's gone, it's so hard to get it back. Just saying...

Enough prattle from me. I hope you enjoy this one! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"My lord, you called for me?"<p>

"Taka? Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. Prepare the carriage I'm going somewhere."

"It's no longer called carriage, my lord."

"You take me for a fool, Taka? I know what have changed during the times I'm in slumber. The elders have informed me. Aren't you aware of the awakening?"

"My apologies, my lord I didn't mean—"

Laughter erupted. "Taka! You should have seen your face! I'm merely pulling your leg. You don't have to take everything so seriously."

"How would the poor servant know if you're joking?" Ahn appeared out of nowhere.

"I do not need your assistance to where I'm going, Ahn."

"Didn't she forbid you from seeing her?"

"How did you know?"

"The walls in the castles have eyes and ears you know."

"Then maybe I shall have myself build another one."

"Shizuru, I am serious. You cannot meet with her again."

"Did the elders persuade you to stop me?"

A guarded look.

"Of course. Typical of them to let the young do their dirty work."

"You are expected to strengthen your coven, Shizuru. But all you do when you are awake is chase after that wolf."

"I have my men who can do those menial tasks."

"Those tasks are yours to do! You are the leader! Someone who might lead all of us in the future."

"I have no intention in doing so."

"You once do. It changed when you met her."

"Ahn, I've had enough of your inquisition and leave my carriage."

"You change the subject because you know what I speak is the truth. I shall take my leave for now, but expect that I'll—"

"Pester me again with your nonsense? I know."

"I love you, Shizuru. More than she could ever love you."

* * *

><p>"Natsuki, what are we doing here in a shopping mall in broad daylight?"<p>

"What? It's not like I'm going to burst into flames."

"You're not going to, but remember the ruckus you've caused when the animals in the pet store felt your presence?"

"Calm down, Ben. I've checked before going here, there are no pet stores."

"You checked? I'm impressed."

"Shut up."

"What are we doing here again?"

"Shopping, what else?"

"Natsuki, I was not called a genius for no reason. I know we did not come here to shop."

"Will you just shut up or I'll snap your neck."

"And kill your source of meal? I don't think so."

"Smart ass."

"I aim to please."

* * *

><p>"My lord, we are here."<p>

"I see. Such lively environment these humans have made. So colourful and...bright."

"Taka, settle the carriage under those shades. Come and aid me in purchasing a...What do they call that gadget again?"

Shizuru pointed to some teenager talking in it a fancy manner.

"It's a mobile phone, my lord. It can be utilized to produce, record and transmit messages. One of the highlights of this century."

"Yes, I recall now...The ancestors are not quite clear on these news things. I bet they're up in the arse again, feeling high and mighty with their strength, not wanting to partake in anything the humans have made. They still think humans are mere meals. What do you think, Taka?"

"I'm afraid I cannot judge the elders' wishes, my lord."

"Your loyalty to the clan astounds me, Taka. But you should know that you are here before me and rightfully so under my coven. I expect that your true loyalty lies with me."

"Of course, it is yours my lord."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Natsuki, where are we going now? You haven't bought anything."<p>

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. Of course now!"

"Ah, okay. Are you sure you're alright? You seem kind of edgy today."

"Because you keep asking me instead of doing what I say."

"I thought this was a date, not a servant meeting."

"Date huh?"

"Wait a minute... Did your girlfriend wake up already?"

No answer.

"Holy smokes! She did! That's why you are fidgety all day!"

"Shut up! People are looking."

"And since when were you bothered by our kind?"

No answer.

"Holy smoke! She is awake and...Wait a minute, for how long?"

"A week."

"Then why are you with me instead of sexing up the Missus?"

"Ben!"

"I'm just saying, if I haven't seen my girlfriend for centuries then she suddenly comes, I'll be crazy happy. I won't leave her side for years."

"That's insane. Not leaving someone's side for years? And as if your kind can live that long."

"Exactly my point. We cannot live like you people so we try to make our time with our loved ones special."

"We are leaving."

"Hey come on! We're finally having a serious conversion even though we're standing up and walking instead of sitting having a cup of coffee..."

"We are going."

"But listen! This is an improvement! I know you don't understand the very concept of human relationship, but I can tell you!"

Natsuki halted and asked, "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing. I want to help. I can't count how many times you've aided me and my family."

"And?"

A smirk. "It's fun having you need my advice for once."

"But you help me plenty."

"With your meals but not like something this big."

"You're making this a big deal."

"Because it is."

"It is not."

"It is. If it's not then why would you even bother exchanging words with me? You can ignore me like you used to."

"And we both know that's not going to help when it comes to you."

"True. Still you can choose to ignore me but you don't."

"Didn't you think for a second that I may just feel chatty today?"

"Please. You chatty?" Ben scoffed.

"Smart ass."

"But I'm your smartass."

* * *

><p>"My lord, what mobile phone do you wish to purchase?"<p>

"The latest."

A saleslady noticed them and immediately endorsed the brand new Iphone.

"Good day! We have here the newest—"

"I'm not talking to you mortal."

"Ah...mortal?" Asked by the shocked saleslady.

"What my lo...my boss is saying, we're going to call you when we need your help."

"Oh-okay. Please take a look around."

"These mortals don't know their place."

"It is their nature, my lord. Please forgive them."

"Oh? You'd rather have me punish you than them?"

"If it'll help lessen your anger."

Several products have been damaged with the mere aura of the countess.

"Ah yes, we are here to shop. Get me that phone she's talking about and let's leave."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"Natsuki."<p>

No response.

"Natsuki!"

No response.

"NATSUKI!"

"No, need to shout Ben I can hear you loud and clear."

"But you're not answering my question... Why the hell are we in the beach?"

"I feel like it. What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is it's nearly winter and we're here in our god damn swim wear!"

"Tsk. You complain too much."

"I just don't get it. Why would we go out of our way to come here on... Wait a minute! I get it. You wanted to be out here in the open on daylight because you're actually hiding from your girlfriend."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Your brilliance annoys me."

"I know. So why?"

No response.

"Come on! Tell Uncle Ben." He opened his arms.

"I'm older than you."

"I know. I just want to say it."

"Aghh... Tell me again why I tolerate your existence?"

"Because I'm a genius?"

"Right."

"You're deflecting. So why are hiding from her?"

Natsuki handed the sunscreen lotion to Ben.

"Find us somewhere to sun bathe, this is going to be a long talk."

Moments later when Ben found a vacant spot, he hurriedly fixed the lounge chairs, satisfied with its stability, he motioned for the fuming werewolf to sit down.

"I'm telling you, she's insane! She asked me to have to have sex with those women."

"You could have refused, you know?"

"I know. But it's her awakening as I said."

"Natsuki, you are rationalizing your actions. You also wanted it to happen."

"I did not! I only want her!"

"I believe the second one, the first one? Not so much."

"Explain."

"I know your kind have voracious appetite when it comes to flesh, and somehow your pent up craving for Shizuru made you agree with her suggestion of having those women."

"I could ravage her and would be satisfied with just her."

"True. But in actuality you are afraid."

"Afraid? What nonsense are you saying?"

"You are afraid that if you refuse her request then you won't have a choice but to accept the second one, which I hear she's been asking since what? Your second date? And how long was that?"

"Even before your ancestors were born. And your theory is ridiculous by the way. As you said, I can easily refuse her."

"So you are contradicting your statement by agreeing with me?"

"Ugh."

"Admit it. Yes, you feel jealous because she asked to devour those women before you when you can have yourselves then just follow it thru with them later. You are jealous but it's more than that. You feel bad of having to reject her second proposal which you knew were coming that's why you accepted the first one even though you dislike the idea."

"Did I say I hate your brilliance?"

"Countless of times."

* * *

><p>"Fancy phone these mortal have created." Shizuru tinkers with the newly purchased Iphone.<p>

"You say this is a touch-screen?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Hand me the manual."

Shizuru breezed through the manual and tossed it after three seconds.

"Okay, so I can activate voice command. Let's try shall we? Call my beloved Natsuki."

No response.

"Call my lovely Natsuki."

No response.

"Call my Natsuki!"

Still it didn't call her girlfriend and Shizuru crushed the phone in an instant.

"This, this... How dare it defy my order? Does it know who I am? Or does it not believe that Natsuki is mine?"

A hesitant and frighten answer was raised. "My lord, it won't heed your call because you don't have Natsuki's number."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Confrontation between Shiznat is next chapter._

_Like it? Tell me._

_Hate it? Bite me._

_Either way I'm late, I gtg :p_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I already envisioned the ending for this one. Although I'm not sure when I have the time to write everything down or how many chapters there are still. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It pleases me that this story makes you smile or laugh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know Natsuki, I like you and all but I have to say you're really odd for a Lycan."<p>

Natsuki took off her sunglasses and eyed the human who is currently making a sand castle. "You are the odd one for making that thing."

"This thing is called a sand castle. It's the next best thing I could get to the real thing."

"You fancy having a castle of your own?"

"Who doesn't?" He eyed the Lycan and shrugged. "Of course you don't. You fancy caves and underground rivers."

"Don't forget the forest. I like them the best." She pointed out.

"How could I forget? Of course, the forest."

"There's nothing wrong with what I like. Yours is I what I find most disturbing. If I know you're a vampire in guise of a human."

"That would be the day."

Natsuki sensed a hint of unevenness in his tone and she did not let it pass. "Do not tell me, you fancy being one of them?"

A bewildered look faced Natsuki in an instant. "No, it's not that... It's just that... I..."

"So you do? You're aware that you cannot make sand castles anymore in broad daylight if you turned into one?"

She mulled the possibilities. "Then again, you can have your own castle, but I doubt it would be your very own as their kind nowadays likes to live under the same roof. Talk about being social, those vampires are..."

"No, you got it wrong."

"What did you want then? Don't tell me you fancy having their pale complexion though you are pale already, so I guess nothing would change. Is it the fangs then?"

"No, I want the immortality."

A cynical smile. "Ah, yes that one. It seems everyone fancy that bit. Immortality."

"But you can do so much if you can live forever!" Ben exclaimed, the sand castle now forgotten.

"What worth is this lifetime if you cannot have what you want."

"You speak that it meant nothing because you already have what you want!"

"Do not tell me what I want!" Natsuki snarled.

Ben fidgeted. His nerves wanted to back down but he didn't. "Give me a break. You already have someone to spend your lifetime with. Shizuru, isn't?"

"You don't know what you speak of, mortal."

"When did you become so haughty? I thought you said I could freely say whatever's in my mind for you see me not only your meal ticket but also as a friend?"

"Yes, I did say that but know your boundaries!"

"Now you talk about boundaries when it only boils to one point... Her. Shizuru Fujino."

Natsuki bit her lip, not wanting to admit. "Stop saying her name."

"Do I sully her name by speaking it in public? I apologize. But I won't apologize by wanting what you immortals have."

"It is easy for you to say thoughtless things because you don't know what it feels like."

"I don't but I have lived vicariously thanks to you."

Natsuki laughed. "Ben, you are funny sometimes. The encounters you had with me is not enough to summarize what an immortal experiences. Your very own lifetime won't suffice to even considered as an introductory to mine.

"Then let me experience it on my own."

She stared the mortal in the eye and asked, "You're not pulling my leg? You're serious with this?"

The mortal stared back and replied, "I am, actually."

Natsuki slipped on her sunglasses. "Too bad I can't let you. I'd rather snap your neck myself than having you suffer because of this curse."

"What? Don't be selfish!"

"Ben, weren't you the one who told me that because you don't have a lifetime like we do, you make it to a point that every moment you have with your loved ones special?"

"Yes, so?"

The Lycan scoffed. "So, if you lose your mortality then you'll also lose that privilege, that something which mortals can only grasp."

She sneaked a glance and saw realization dawning in his eyes. "You finally remember now, genius? The difference between us is your sense of life. You live as if it's the last. You care as if it's the last. You love as if it's the last. You make every second worthwhile because you instinctively know that you won't live forever and that's what make it special. Us? We can try to pretend to have the fullest in our actions, but the truth is there, plain as a moon during the night..."

Ben didn't even breathe as he waits for her to finish her thoughts.

"Once bitten, you may live forever but at that moment...you die inside."

She gave the mortal a feeble smile. "And that, my friend, is anything but special."

* * *

><p>"My lord, I am not questioning your desires but are you certain you wish to do this?"<p>

"Taka, your worries are cast upon the wrong person. I am not to combust into ashes the minute sunlight touches me."

"I'm aware of that, my lord. But please cannot I do something to change your mind? You have just woken up and strong you may be, under that sunlight you might be weakened and even scarred permanently."

"Your care for me is most astonishing, Taka. And I would have given you a reward if I didn't find it wrongly placed at the moment.

"But, my lord—"

"Enough!"

Silence.

"Your distrust for my actions is most insulting. I know what I am doing. I'm not a child you need to protect. You are aware that I do not battle on my own without an armor. Trust me Taka, I do have a plan."

Shizuru gave her servant a belittling look. "If you just stop for a moment and listen to what I command without complaining then you'd understand that what you fret over is folly at its best.

After hearing the command, Taka realized that he really did worry for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Are you still angry with me, Natsuki?"<p>

The Lycan and mortal have not talked for hours, or to be more accurate, the Lycan wouldn't respond.

"Look Natsuki, I was just...You know, being human."

Still no response, not even a glimpse.

"I was merely tempted by the idea. You know how I like to learn, to study, to explore... and I thought maybe that if I have forever then I could do all that. But I guess I'm wrong..."

Finally Natsuki gazed his way but still no response. Ben sensed he needed to do more self-deprecating to gain the Lycan's friendship once again.

"And I admit I'm being stu—"

He struggled with an adjective which he hated to be associated with his name. He looked at Natsuki and find that she's expecting him to say it.

"Stupid! There I've said it! I am stupid! Please don't be angry with me?" He pleaded.

The million-watt smile of the famous Lycan appeared and the mortal felt at ease.

"Say it again." She teased.

"Come on! I can only humiliate myself once."

No response.

"Okay fine! I am stupid. I, Ben Walter, am a very, very, very stupid man."

Another million-watt smile appeared.

"Well, didn't that made you feel better? It's good to let out the truth out in the open sometimes don't you think?"

"Stop it. It's not funny."

"But it is funny. I should have brought a recorded so I could have shared it with your sister."

"No! Not Alicia!"

Natsuki grinned like a child and suddenly an idea popped into Ben's mind. "Speaking of Alicia, do you know that she fancies you?"

"Don't we use the word 'fancy' a lot today?"

"You are deflecting again."

"No, just stating the obvious. So what about Alicia?"

"I said, she fancies you."

"What about it? I give money to your family because of your services so there's no surprise that she'd like me."

"You know it's more than that. She really likes you."

"And what have you been doing to dismiss her infatuation over me?"

"She may have been a wild child before, but she's an adult now. She's now capable of making her own decisions."

"But you are her older brother. You are supposed to stop anything that would lead to her despair."

"Well..."

"What, Ben? What did you thought? Out with it."

"I thought that maybe you'd like her. Maybe feed off her."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Do you want your little sister dead?"

"No!"

"Then why do you suggest such thing? You know I dispose of the mortals I've fed. You know I don't let them live because they'll turn into a Lycan afterwards."

A realization.

"Hold on. You would like her to be one of us? A Lycan? Ben! You really are stupid!"

"It was not my idea. It was hers. She really likes you and she said she wanted to stay with your side whatever it takes...Even having turned into a Lycan, she'd accept just to be with you."

"Ben, are you feeding your sister enough? Why does she have such delusions?"

"You know full well that you cannot teach the heart which one to beat for."

There was stillness in the air and then suddenly a voice broke it.

"Yes, my dear Natsuki...I wonder to whom does your heart go pitter-patter for?"

Ben chuckled as he didn't recognize the woman who made the comment. "That was a nice one, Natsuki." He patted Natsuki's back through his laughter and he also didn't see a deathly glare sent towards his way after he done the act.

"Shizuru."

The name said it all, and Ben stilled like a statue.

"Natsuki, who is this mortal you're with?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I said who is this mortal you're with?"

Not wanting for Shizuru to take the lead, she persisted. "What are you doing here?"

The vampire shrugged her shoulders and stated, "Isn't it obvious? I came here to talk with you."

"I said I didn't want to talk with you. And who are those women tangled with your limbs?"

"Oh them?" She gestured towards the four women embracing her whole body. The fifth one is in the back, holding a large, pink parasol. "They're my sunlight vest. It's awfully sunny in this place. It makes me itchy."

"Shizuru? Your Shizuru?" Ben inquired Natsuki, his eyes like a saucer in disbelief. "I thought vampires cannot be under the sun? Isn't that why we are here?"

That earned him a smack on his head by Natsuki.

"So that's why you are here? To avoid me? You think lightly of me, Natsuki, if you thought that sunlight would prevent me from looking for you."

"Shizuru, we had an agreement. We are not to see each other again."

"Nat—" Ben started.

"Who is this mortal, Natsuki? Do not tell me he is your lover while I was away?"

"And what if he is?"

"Stop! You'll have me and my whole family killed, Natsuki!" The mortal whispered in panic. He faced the seething vampire and exclaimed, "I'm not her lover! I swear! I'm her meal ticket. I give her the—"

"You are dismissed." Shizuru stated coldly.

"Ben, you are not to leave my side."

"Natsuki, we are going to talk and I cannot have him around."

"What? Now you are jealous?" It was not Natsuki's intention to sound so sure, to sound so provocative, but she was baited.

"Yes." Shizuru breathed the word out. "It does not thrill me that a man is by your side."

"So it would be okay if I have a woman by my side?" Now it was Natsuki who baited.

"Don't play words with me."

"Who says about playing? I told you Shizuru, I don't want to see you for—"

"How long?" A sombre tone. "For how long do you wish me to stay away? For how long would you punish me again?"

Natsuki would have reached out to her lover if it weren't for that last statement. "Punish? Do you think I'm punishing you? Geez! Then what do you think you've been doing to me all these years?"

"Is this about me staying in slumber for a century?" Shizuru asked incredulously.

"It is more than that and you know that!"

"What did I do?"

"Shizuru, don't be stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

"Why would I ask you if I know? I won't feign innocence if I know it'd anger you this much, you know that."

"Then you won't ever know for I will not tell you. You are being difficult, please leave."

"Now, you are the one who is being unreasonable."

"Leave. I am enjoying the sunshine."

"Ugh! Natsuki, let's talk about this in the shade. These fools cannot completely shelter me from this despicable light."

"Suit yourself. I'm having what those fools call as sunbathing. I would ask you to put lotion on me but seeing you cannot for obvious reasons then I'd have..." She beckoned for Ben to come closer, which the latter do so with much hesitation.

Shizuru slapped the mortal's shaky hands before it could land on her lover's skin. The mortal tumbled onto the sand castle he was making not too long ago. He casted a worried gaze towards his friend and Shizuru didn't miss it. That made her angrier. She revealed her fangs and pointed nails which scared the poor mortal even further.

"That's enough, Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed.

It halted the vampires intended action, which is to slice the mortal before her into pieces.

The Lycan continued with such indifference that the vampire flinched just hearing it. "You are acting as you are the victim here, but in truth you're not. You come here when we agreed we should not see each other. You bother and dare to harm my friend. You're callous even when you don't try to be."

"We did not agree we should not see each other." Shizuru whispered, sounding defeated.

"What?"

"_You_. You're the one who decided not to meet. I did not agree with it. You're the one who shuts me out whenever there's bothering you. You're the one who wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

Ben wanted to disappear at once. He stared at the women tangled with the vampire and wished he was hypnotized just like them so he wouldn't remember any of this later.

"Because it's plain as day as to what's wrong."

"You're insufferable."

"Not as much as you are."

Shizuru shouted in frustration. "Fine. I will take my leave for today. But I will be back and don't ever think these ploys of yours—sunbathing? Tsk!—would work on me. I will be back and I _shall _have you back."

Natsuki liked the idea of Shizuru still wanting her, but she remembered why she's pissed at her.

"Before I go, I have to ask..."

"Yes?" she replied idly.

The famous vampire produced her Iphone and asked, "Natsuki, can I have your number?"

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, the changes I speak of was for the latter chapters I've already posted (but removed) for this story. Undecided whether I should tweak it a bit or totally make a different chapter. <strong>

**Anyhow, I'm knackered. Thanks again for reading. **

**Like it? Tell me.**

**Hate it? Bite me.**

**Either way I'm heading off to zzz land.**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: If I own Shiznat, there'll be a lot of biting happening in MH. **

**I tend to post a lot when I'm sick. Idk. Seems logical in my feverish state. *sigh* Oh well, I hope you smile/laugh because of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2 Hours later<em>

"Natsuki, when are you going to close your mouth? Is it really that surprising to have your girlfriend ask for your number?"

Only then did Natsuki realized that she has been, in fact, dumbstrucked to the point of her widening open for passerby to see her tonsils. She closed her mouth in an instant and heard a few unpleasant sounds.

"Ugh, that sounds bone-y."

"Har-har. So funny." She massaged her jaw. It was not a good idea to shut her mouth that fast after being idle for that long.

"So back to my question, is it really that surprising for her to ask your number?"

"Ben, I'll pretend you didn't not ask me that question. Go fetch me some water. It'll help lubricate this bloody jaw which inconveniently aches."

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear what you just said," Ben lounged comfortably in a wooden chair.

A resounding, "It was not a request, it was a command, Ben Walter."

Knowing full well that it was not a drill, he stood up and scurried away but not without muttering, "Geez, lighten up will you? I'll bring your water and some meat to gnaw to."

"No need to be all charming, Ben. All I need is water."

"And you don't need to act all tough I know you haven't eaten for days."

"Has it been days?"

A nod.

"Well, I certainly didn't mind. And that would save you a lot of trouble..."

"You are paying me so I wouldn't call it a trouble, but a blessing. Although...seriously, are you sure you're okay? I know you are strong and all, but don't you need nutrition every now and then?"

"I do. And I'm fine, okay? Just drop it."

"Okay, I'm just worried about you."

"Afraid that your employer would drop dead any minute now?"

"Of course, who would pay for my rent then?"

"Smart ass!"

* * *

><p>"What is that, Shizuru?" Anh entered the clan leader's room after knocking thrice.<p>

"Oh Anh, this is what the mortals been upto when I was asleep. Do you have one of this?" Shizuru lifted her Iphone.

"As a matter of fact I do." Anh produced her own gadget.

"That is not the same as mine." Shizuru pointed out.

"It is not, but it has more or less the same technology as yours."

"What is it called then?"

"Xperia."

"X-pe-ria? How peculiar do these mortals name their inventions."

Anh merely shrugged off.

"So why are you here, Anh? I did not ask for you if I recall."

Anh treaded her fingers on Shizuru's oak table. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, not paying attention to the other vampire. She's so engrossed on the features of the gadget. She is a fast learner, but even she is having a hard time with all the keys and commands the gadget can do.

"Shizuru, can I have your number?"

"Ugh, don't start with me."

"What? I want to message or call you every now and then. Even if we're not lovers so to speak, we're friends, are we not?"

"We are, Anh. But Natsuki..." Shizuru started to reason reluctantly.

"Yes? What did your beau say?"

"She said I have the worst pick up line imaginable."

An unrestricted guffaw.

"Oi! Stop that! Why are you laughing?"

Anh, still laughing with tears escaping from her eyes. "It just that..." Laughter. "Pardon me, but it's hilarious, Shizuru!"

Shizuru is clearly baffled. "What is funny?"

"You, using a pick up line."

Laughter echoed in the vast room.

"What? Asking for someone's number is a pick up line? What is this pick up line even mean?"

She followed with. "And stop laughing!"

"Oh-okay..." Laughing quietly. "Oh-okay, I'm done laughing now." A serious front. "Shizuru, a pick up line is utilized to charm or seduce someone into your favor. Mortals, nowadays, often used this to attract their possible date or lover."

"Pick up line to seduce someone?" Shizuru said the word as if it's foreign.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't get it because you don't have to do or say anything to have someone to do your bidding."

"I suppose so..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Then did my Natsuki really think I was attracting her? Using this pick up line to her?"

"Yes, I think so."

"That's silly. I'm merely asking her for what I know is a sensible question. I am her lover, am I not?"

A painful reply. "Yes, she is."

Shizuru didn't notice the sadness enamored in her friend's face. "These changes are eerie. It only means I have a lot to learn about this time."

She looked at her friend whose face is now devoid of emotion. "This will not do. I have to learn these things."

Without batting an eye she said, "You shall teach me everything I need to know about this Iphone."

* * *

><p>"Ben, for the last time I'm telling you, I AM OKAY. So get lost!"<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything to eat?"

"Do I look famish to you? Thin and fragile?"

"No. But—"

"One more word or I'll eat you myself."

"You wouldn't." Ben stated confidently.

"Do not test my patience."

"Okay, I give up. Starve for all I know! I'm going home." Ben drove off in his luxury car.

"If you weren't hungry then you could have given me your ratio. I could use some desert."

"Nao." Natsuki stated annoyingly.

"What? I'm just saying you don't have to say no every single time. I know you had your reasons for saying no to your beloved vampire, but saying no to a meal? What were you thinking? Is this some sort of weird diet I'm not aware of?"

Natsuki pushed off Nao and entered her old Victorian house. "Get out of my porch, Nao."

Nao entered the house.

"I said get out of my porch, I didn't say to enter my house."

"Your porch is out there, so I came in here. Don't tell me this is another porch?"

"Why do people around me have to be such a smart ass?" Natsuki said irritatingly.

"Lighten up! I know you are not sexually frustrated, so what have you on the knots today?"

No response.

"Okay, don't tell me. It doesn't bother me for I already know. It's always the same with you. When you are all grumpy and bitchy like that, the cause is always the same...Can I have a drum roll please?"

An eye roll from Natsuki.

"None? Okay. It's Shi—"

"She asked for my number."

Silence.

Followed by, "So?"

"Don't 'so?' me, Nao. You know it's unusual for Shizuru to talk 'human'."

"I ask you, so?"

"Nao!"

"Natsuki, seriously? Why does this bother you?"

"I—"

A ring.

Natsuki eyed her mobile phone, recognizing the caller she cannot help but smile and scowl at the same time. Nao found this to be funny and was about to comment on it when Natsuki motioned for her to be quiet.

"What do you want?" She answered robotically.

"Natsuki? Is that you?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Yes, Shizuru it is me. Do you know anyone who has this number 哦弹劾人other than me?"

"No, darling. It's just that I'm new to this technology and it's a first for me to hear your voice in this piece of metal."

A grin erupted in the Lycan's face involuntarily. It was so like her Shizuru to belittle something so innocent, but be so charming while at it. "So what did you want?

"Cannot I call you without a cause?"

"I've known you for bloody-years how many, and I know you don't waste time on anything without any intentions whatsoever."

"It is not the same when it comes to you..."

"Sweet talker." The words slipped from Natsuki's tongue. Luckily her lover didn't quite hear it.

"What was that you said? I'm sorry but this line is what..." Natsuki heard someone whispered in the background.

"Oh yes, what mortals call 'choppy line'." Shizuru supplied.

"Shizuru, do you have someone with you there?"

"Yes, Anh is here with me."

"Anh." Natsuki said the name scaldingly. She knows the vampire far too well. She had the displeasure of meeting her in person as well. The meeting was brief but memorable for both parties. It was clear they won't get along due to conflict of interest...literally.

"Yes, she's educating me of what this century is all about."

"I bet she's willing to teach you everything."

Unable to notice the pint of jealously thru the mobile phone, Shizuru continued. "Ah yes, she said she could show me a lot more. We're going out later. Would you like to come?"

"Did you call to invite me to your precious date with her?"

"It is not a date." Realizing what it is all about, she probed. "Hold on. Are you jealous?"

"You're hallucinating."

"No, I'm hearing clearly now. Wait a moment." Natsuki heard her lover say 'leave now' to whoever she's talking. She surmised it was Anh which made her happy inside.

"Natsuki? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Are you still worried about Anh being my confidant?"

"No." A lie.

"You cannot lie to me, Natsuki. Even with this distorted reception I can hear your lies loud and clear."

"Fine. What do you want me to say? Yes! I hate that person...No, that vampire. She's after you!"

"I know."

"So you—wait, you know?"

"Anh is not exactly subtle with her actions."

"You mean, she came onto you?"

"Frequently."

"How frequent?"

"Do you honestly think I keep count?"

"Fine. So what did you say to her?"

"Of course I said no. I have you."

A smug appeared in Natsuki's face. "You did huh?"

"I only said the truth."

"Ahuh..." Still smiling.

"That's cute...You were jealous." Shizuru teased.

"Shut up! I was not!"

"J-e-a-l-o-u-s."

"Stop it or I'll hang up!" An empty threat but Shizuru doesn't know it.

"Okay..."

"So what did you want?"

"Oh right. I wanted to ask you if I could come to your place tonight?"

"Shizuru..."

"I know you said we were not to see each other. But can we do that tomorrow? Or perhaps next week? You were not clear on the date so..."

"It's so like you to find loop holes."

"So? Can I come? I merely wish to talk with you. I've been thinking about what you said on the beach. I have a theory on what you might be referring to so...Can I? Come?"

Natsuki thought it was endearing that Shizuru was trying so hard. She was about to respond when a morsel of meat was thrown in her direction, she caught it of course but not without blurting an exasperated. "Nao!"

"I can come now?" Shizuru wanted to clarify.

"No!" Natsuki shouted back on the mobile phone.

"What? I'm confused, darling. So when can I come? Tomorrow?"

The other Lycan threw another portion of what's left of her snack. She was waiting the whole time and ate to pass time. She was bored and now she decided to play around.

A flesh almost hit Natsuki. "Nao! Stop that now!"

"What? Natsuki, you're not making any sense." Shizuru distanced the mobile and eyed it carefully if it's working properly. Then she leaned again and asked, "What did you say again? When can I come?"

Nao, this time, made her way to the back door when she saw Natsuki's vicious fangs. The latter, completely enveloped with anger shrilled, "Nao! Come back here now!"

Which Shizuru took as a confirmation. "Okay, I'll be there in just a sec."

Natsuki heard what her lover said and she hastely stated, "No! Shizuru, you misunderstood I—"

Dial tone.

That's when Mai entered and asked, "What's with all the noise? I think I saw Nao running away."

"She's coming."

"Who?

"Shizuru."

"When?"

"NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Idk why but some reviewers are a wee shy to leave their thoughts. They'd opt to send me messages or telepathically wishes me well lol. Come on don't be shy ;p I really don't bite...<strong>**

**** Wolfpuppy, is it bad of me not to feel sorry that you got in trouble because you were reading this story while in class? :) Made me amused tbh. And I'm glad you decided to leave a review even though you're shy. Your comment, chomping my arm aside, made me smile. Thanks :)****

****Anyhow, ****c5 and c6 are subject to change. They weren't funny to me so I _might_ have to alter or re-write it altogether. But if I got lazy, I'll post the old ones. *shrugs*****

**Like it? Tell me.**

**Hate it? Bite me.**

**Either way I'm still ill so I'm off for now. **


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to MH. Everything else originated from my imagination. **

**I dedicate this particular re-post to _Penshil_. Not only because I find her pen name cool, she also said that my work is a god send. It makes me extremely proud and glad to be able to send the feeling of joy across the web :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Anh, I need your assistance."<p>

"What do you need now? Not long ago you asked me to leave. Then with so much hesitation before you gave me your number, and now you're calling me to go back? What are you up to? Are you aware that I'm ways away from your mansion? Is this urgent?"

"For me it is."

Anh knew who it is about. "Natsuki then?"

No verification is needed. "So are you able to assist me?"

An exasperated sigh. "You know how I feel for you, Shizuru. I've said and showed you every moment I get, but how could you casually ask for things like these? Things that you know would hurt me so? Do you not take me seriously or is this your way of saying I cannot gain even an ounce of your affection?"

"Anh..."

"Tell me the truth or else I'll drop this conversation."

The threat is not heavy, but not without substance. Shizuru wanted to divert the conversation to another like what she always do every single time Anh's tries to grill some answers from her. In actuality, she likes Anh very much but only to the point of as a friend, a confidant as she mentioned to her lover, Natsuki.

"Anh..."

"Shizuru, as much as I'd like to hear my name coming from your mouth. I don't want it now."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to hear?"

"The truth."

"Then come by here and I'll tell you."

For a moment Anh had nothing on her mind but to go to Shizuru's mansion. Then when she thought more clearly she realized it was a ploy.

"Is this another scheme of yours? Are you trying to delay the inevitable?"

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"No, but I have been on your side more than anyone else...More than _her_. More than she could possibly be..."

"Stop that." A warning.

"Then suit yourself. Find someone else to handle your stuck up attitude. Find someone else who could tolerate your endless chatter about your precious puppy."

"Natsuki is not a puppy."

"Puppy. Wolf. Beast. Whatever you want to call her. I'm not going to help you anymore when it comes to her. I've had enough of being your cushion."

"But Anh—"

"Talk to me again once you're ready to tell me the truth or best, when you'd give me what I want. What I've always wanted—your love. Till then go to the others for help."

"But I trust you Anh. You know the others do not understand and I wouldn't like them to know about—"

"Her."

Anh releases a harden sigh. "As much as I like you making praises about me...I really cannot partake anymore on this little game you're playing."

"I'm not playing with you or anyone."

"You don't. Not intentionally but you do."

Shizuru remembers Natsuki telling her: _"You're callous even when you don't try to be."_

The countess is conflicted. Because of her birth right she didn't thought about her actions and regards to others as much. She does things as she thinks and sees proper. It never occurred to her that maybe she's overstepping a line. She never needed to be cautious with whom she's merely acquianted with, but what bothers her is that she's inflicting harm to those she cares about. Vampires are blood born and bred creatures. Caring is superfluous but after living for blood-knows-how-many-years, she learned sometimes it was necessary to live somehow. Immortality has its perks but it certainly has its downsides and having people around whom you care about and naturally cares back to you make living a lot easier. It was only a little after knowing Natsuki the true blooded noble of a vampire died down and out came the caring and surprisingly insecure, Shizuru Fujino.

"Okay, I'll pipe down my tales regarding her, but can we please not fight?"

Anh was momentarily shocked. Then a, "Did I just hear you say 'please'?"

"No?"

"Yes, you did. You said, 'can we please not fight?'"

"Now, Anh. I know you're my friend, but right now I just think of you as a lunatic."

A disapproving sigh.

"Look at the time. Weren't you the one who told me you're off to somewhere? Off you go! I'll call or message you later. Be sure to check your phone, okay?"

A less than amused Anh ended their phone conversation and Shizuru was left to do her mission on her own.

Again.

As expected, she muled on her own. "So how do I locate Natsuki's house? I forgot to ask if she changed her location."

She thought for a minute.

"This is irritating. Why can't I just call her again and ask for directions?"

The mildly proud Shizuru answered herself, "Why of course she won't tell you. And can you really ask anyone, even her, for a measly direction? Even a dog would know where to go."

The conflicted and irate Shizuru replied, "Do not compare me to dogs!"

The overly proud Shizuru reiterated, "You're actually dismissing your beloved Natsuki's kind."

The conflicted and overly irate Shizuru shouted in words, "Dogs and werewolves are not the same! They're from different species! It's like apple and oranges, only they're both round!"

The proud Shizuru rebutted, "Still comparing me to them is ghastly!"

After throwing heated words with herself, Shizuru finally admitted, "I am mad for talking to myself."

The countess 'tsk' in disapproval and merely headed towards her mansion's door.

* * *

><p><em>...Time to be jolly...Falallaala...Lalalala...<em>

It was the season to be 'jolly' as the carolling boys and girls would belt out outside Natsuki's abode. The werewolf was tempted to eat the little kids, mainly due to her anger towards Nao's action earlier, were it not only for Mai's cheerful visage while preparing cupcakes for their future visitors she would have ravaged them in an 'un-jolly' manner.

_Visitors._

Natsuki would like to get ahold of those lithe limbs they have...

"Natsuki, stop whatever I think you're about to do."

"What? I'm not planning evil things towards those children."

Mai simply shook her head with immense disapproval. "See, you already divulged your intentions because of your irritation."

"I'm not irritated and I don't have such intentions!"

"Then why are you pulverizing my home-made sweet treats between your fingers?"

"I-was..." Natsuki eyed the mess she has made and felt terribly guilty for she knew how much effort her friend gave in baking.

"No, need to be sorry or anything. I know you're just frustrated how things turn out."

"But she's coming." A nervous statement.

"And so you keep telling me." Mai settled more comfortably in her seat when she asked, "So, why is this a problem in the first place? She's your wife," A mincing look. "Okay, not exactly wife, but soon-to-be," Another eyeful glare. "What? Do you have anyone whom you've become serious with like you are with her?" No response. "See? That settles it then. She's your future wife and you're her future..." A slight apprehension. "Wait a minute, who's the man in your relationship again?"

"Mai!"

"Of course, of course. No one is. You're both wife and wife then."

An incredulous look was thrown.

"Why are you still worrying, by the way? Shouldn't you be happy that she's going coming over?" Mai looked at the clock and added, "How many minutes have passed since she said she'll be coming?"

"Thirty minutes."

"It's a wonder she's not here yet. As far I know, she's the fastest and most ferocious creature on land and in...bed."

"Mai!"

A series of laughter.

"I'm joking. So why do you think she's not here yet?"

No answer.

"Oh, I get it now. That's why you're terribly antsy there. You're worrying why she's not here yet. Surely, she'll be here any minute now if you've given her the address..." A realization. "Hold on, did you give her your address?"

No answer.

"Natsuki!" Mai immediately fetched her best friend's mobile phone only to find it in an unrecognizable state, same fate her freshly baked cupcakes have received under the wrath of Natsuki.

"I was angry at Nao for being a child, then I got overwhelmed when she said she'll be here soon that I snapped and I unknowingly crushed my phone during the process."

Mai has no response to that. It's rare for her friend to be unconscious of her own strength even when she's emotional turmoil.

'So this means it bothered her..._a lot.' _was what Mai thought but did not bother saying it out loud. Instead she said, "Don't worry. She's pretty smart, right? She'll find her way here. Why I believe that woman has a radar when it comes to you. Remember that time when we went out in the woods and we got separated because of some storm?" Mai laughed at the memory. "Why, she even sniffed the air like she's one of our kind. Unbelievably, she found you only after a couple of hours. It was a terrible weather and even I can't detect your scent, but apparently she did when she came back, with you in her arms. That bit was very romantic of her..."

The subject of her narration was no longer listening, but Mai didn't notice so she kept on talking. Only when she asked a particular question to her friend, and the latter didn't give a response did she realize she was talking to herself all along.

"Whatever the hell is consuming your mind this time, you idiot?" A reproached remark, but Natsuki merely shrugged it off.

"Come out of it. Tell me."

After a few more persuasions coming from Mai, the other finally relented. "I'm worried what means Shizuru would do just to find this house."

"I bet she'd phone you any moment-" remembering Natsuki's broke mobile phone. "Right. Maybe she'll call one of her servants to play detective, or maybe she'll do that sniffing thing again."

"Shizuru is a true-blooded noble."

"So?"

"She has pride."

"Eh...Your vampire has one? That is uncommon, nowadays, even for noble fangs."

Natsuki didn't reply and continued observing thru her window for any hint that her lover will be coming.

"For someone who doesn't like lover to come, you sure are waiting patiently and anxiously for her to arrive."

"I'm not...I'm just worried how she'll get here."

"Why worry about that? Her kind can fly and transform into those nasty stuff, right?"

"Mai, you still don't get it."

"What?"

"Don't you remember how she found me all those time in the forest?"

"Forest? Yes, the woods. I was telling you about it—"

Mai was interrupted by, "Remember when we got back? Shizuru's clothes were drenched in blood?"

Not knowing where the conversation is going, Mai simply nodded.

"Do you know whose blood was it?"

"No, I never got the chance to ask. Was it your shared meal perhaps when you met?"

"I wish it was that, but no. Shizuru...She had bitten a lot of people without mercy in the process of looking for...me."

Mai was not unaccustomed to savagery when it comes to blood for she, herself, is one of the many who longs for it; more than willing to kill for just a tad sip. But the notion of Natsuki's lover, the regal Shizuru Fujino, to act so brutal was unheard of. She knew of the countess prowess and enormous poise for she had met her in person. So she cannot imagine that very same woman to be that cruel, even if she's a famed vampire.

_'But coming from Natsuki...it must be true.'_ Mai shivered at the thought.

After a seconds of silence, Mai finally asked. "Why did she do it?"

Natsuki bit her lip thoroughly, to the point of cracking her own lips, before answering. "That's the thing I'm worried about. She said she did it out of frustration because..."

"Because...?"

"She did not know…" and a whisper, "…where to look for me."

After saying it, Natsuki returned her gaze towards her window where they can see the street filled with children carolling.

Both of them, albeit creatures of blood and flesh, can't help, but be worried about the lives of those who are currently outside.

One of them voiced out, "Those poor souls..."

While the other, telepathically wished her lover could hear her thoughts, "_Please Shizuru. Don't come looking for me."_ Knowing it was useless to say it now, she released a heavy sigh with an added plea, _"Be calm while at it, at least?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is not supposed to be funny but if it makes you smile even the slightest then...wow. Anyway, this is some sort of background chapter. Shiznat interaction will happen next chapter (?).<strong>_

_**Like it? Tell me.**_

_**Hate it? Bite me.**_

_**Either way I'm starving, I'm off for brunch.**_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiznat but I do own a bucket full of peanuts...any takers?**

**Hello, I didn't realize I had this written and saved up in my laptop since...err...April o_O *hides* Idk why I didn't post it before, maybe I wasn't too happy with it? Anyway, I merely tweaked a bit and pretended I did it all today haha**

**It's the Holidays and luckily I got some free time but since I'm having this inconvenient writer's block I could only stare at MS Word for minutes (even hours) and only to come up with...well, nothing.**

**Just letting you know that I'm not intentionally delaying my stories. *sigh* I've been having a hard time coming up with words lately. Normally my hands will fly away and in a jiffy I'll have a chapter done. *sigh* Oh, how I miss those days...**

**Do me a favor? Send me a joke. Maybe a good laugh will cure this idiotic state I'm in. **

**Many awkward hugs **

**xx**

**WhenAnxietyKicksIn**

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Once out of her mansion, the countess thought her mode of transportation. She considered flying as the sun has began to slumber. She knew that Natsuki would be displeased upon learning that she flew in public even with only visible light for her to be exposed. She then thought of the carriage earlier and she remembered she commanded Taka to take Anh wherever she wants to go. She could request for another carriage and driver, but she cannot risk the chance of having some random patriot vampire of a driver to deliver her to Natsuki's doorstep. For all she knows, it might be a trap set by the elders.<p>

"Pathetic fools," she mumbled to herself.

Other than the two options, she had no idea what to do. She regrettably allowed all her loyal servants to have a month off since her revival, except for Taka, knowing full well she'll spend most of her days and nights with her beloved Natsuki.

"Who am I with now?" She asked bitterly to no one with particular.

Feeling the sudden gush of cold air, she tightens the coat she's currently wearing.

"Ah…" she revelled as another soft wind touched her face. "It's been so long since I've got to feel this…nonsense." She chuckled at her own joke.

The truth is, vampires become more insensitive as they get older. Sure it heightens their sense of smell, sight, hearing and smelling. But it leaves them completely numb to their surroundings. A bludgeoning of a normal human head would equate to a prick of a needle for them. Some, mostly those who are closing their hundredth year, would pretend to feel something just so they could relieve their humanity…or what's left of it. Some would even try to hurt themselves, especially those who are 'accidentally turned', in hopes that they could somehow feel or to somehow become human again.

Shizuru would usually laugh at these 'fools' especially when she discovered some ridiculous measures they've constructed to feel something. Before meeting Natsuki she doesn't have a care in the world. She doesn't need to feel anything because she was alone. She came from one of the noblest blood without a tinge of impurity. Then she met Natsuki and everything she originally envisioned seem so out of place. In a snap, she wanted the world to be different. For something to be different. Because the moment she saw Natsuki, she _felt _different. Shizuru Fujino, a noble at birth who had believed that she had no need for feelings as it's only for the weak, for humans. She ignored every notions of it being relevant to her. Yes, she had ignored it all along.

_Until _she_ came along… _

"Silly that Natsuki enjoys this..." Shizuru paused. She could ignore the feeling, but that would mean ignoring a part of Natsuki. Her Natsuki is a part of nature. Her kind loves nature and anything that has to do with it. Her little werewolf seems happy whenever this nature is at peace. She can easily imagine the face of her Natsuki, so she decided against 'un-feeling' and instead savored it.

Another pause.

"…this stupid, cold weather." She smiled despite the irony of it all.

Once she got a look around outside her mansion she began her tentative steps, letting her feet to feel and bring her to her Natsuki.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do now? Should we like evacuate the whole neighborhood?" Mai suggested as she ate her home-baked treats because Natsuki suddenly refused to eat anything sweet.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, Mai. She's not a terrorist."

"Yeah, she's a vampire." A familiar voice interrupted Natsuki and Mai's conversation in the living room. Natsuki hasn't left her spot by the window as she's ogling outside for any signs of her Shizuru.

"Damn you, Nao!" Natsuki stood up and threw a cupcake that Mai was about to take a bite towards Nao who readily evaded without a sweat.

"You're being a child, Natsuki. Stop that now!"

"You stop, you jerk! If it weren't for you..."

Natsuki was about to grab another cupcake from a plate when Mai shouted.

"Oi! You two! Stop playing!"

She took her cupcakes protectively and said, "Natsuki, you know how much time and effort I spent on these and you just carelessly throw them away at this…" She looked skeptically at Nao. "…this…"

Nao seriously took offence at the implication. "Oi! What the hell do you mean by that?"

Mai remained silent as she ponders the correct word for Nao while Natsuki was now back at her seat, suppressing a smile.

Seeing all this, the annoyed Nao snatched the tray of cupcakes and shoved a couple in her mouth without permission. "Fucking cupcakes huh...Am…I…huh Mai…"

As Nai process her mastication, Natsuki and Mai exchanged an amused look.

After her fifth cupcake, she released a big burp. "Mai! You're a genius! These are fucking delicious!"

Nai was about to take her sixth sweet treat when the two suddenly burst into laughter after Nao's admission.

"Who would have thought the bad ass Nao has a weakness for...cupcakes?" Natsuki exclaimed, trying to breathe normally though with only little success.

Realizing she was fooled by the two, "Fuck off! I am leaving."

"Wait, Nao."

"What?" Nao faced the two with deathly glare which they obviously dismissed.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"These."

Mai brought upon another dozen of cupcakes and she and Natsuki laughed their head off.

"Fuck you two!" Nao exasperatedly said.

"We're just joking."

Natsuki agreed, "Yes, we are Nao."

Mai cajoled some more seeing that Nao's annoyance is slowly dissipating. "That's what normal friends do. So sit your ass there and shove some cupcakes in your mouth."

Nao reluctantly sat back and eyed the most delicious treats she ever tasted. She was about to smile and say 'thanks' when Natsuki innocently asked, "Wait. We're friends with Nao?"

"Fuck you!"

This time the two stood up to stop their friend from leaving.

"You're not a bundle of joy, aren't you Nao?" Natsuki inquired jokingly.

Still pissed Nao retorted back, "You're the one to talk. You schizophrenic bitch! You were so depressed when your beloved vampire was asleep and then now she's awake you're—"

"I was not!" Natsuki snapped and bit her lips in frustration. "You don't even know what you're talking about so just shut up!"

"Come on then. Tell us what is poking your ass all week!"

"Shut up! It's none of your business!"

Nao didn't like the implication and tone of Natsuki's voice so she snarled in disgust, "None of my business? Some friend you are! Then again I shouldn't be surprise because we are talking about your bitch of a vampire, am I right?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Was Natsuki's cold reply. There's a blatant threat in her voice and no one missed it. Luckily Mai jumped in hysterically before the two have a go with each other.

"Hey! Cupcakes...anyone?"

* * *

><p>"Are you two okay now?"<p>

No reply.

"Seriously, you two act like toddlers."

No reply.

"Natsuki, talk with her will you?"

"I'm not talking with someone whose mouth can only produce stench."

"Natsuki…" Then she eyed her other friend. "Nao, can you retract what you said and let's be over with this?"

Nao gave her a glare and said indirectly to Natsuki, "Oh? So am I allowed to talk now? I thought it was none of my business."

Mai sighed. She threw her hands up and shouted, "Fine! I give up. I'll clean this up."

When Mai was no longer in sight, the two werewolves finally gave in and laughed maddeningly.

"Shit! I didn't know Mai would fall that easily." Nao said in between snigger.

"I know! Her face!" There are tears forming in Natsuki's eyes.

When they heard the distinct footsteps of Mai, they immediately shut up and resumed their so called pissed off faces.

"Did some children came by? I swear I heard someone giggling." Mai asked while juggling her way through her previous seat with a pitcher of juice and several glasses.

No one bothered to answer so Mai looked at her two friends and tiredly ask, "Are you two still not done with your fighting?"

The two shrugged off, feigning irritation with each other. Mai was busy pouring her own concoction into the cups when she took a glimpse of Nao's twitching lips. She raised her eyebrow at this and her eyes landed upon Natsuki's eyes and saw there was a minuscule hint of humor in it. She pieced the two together and stood up abruptly, knocking off everything on top of the table.

"You two..." Mai can't help but to shake her head in annoyance, "...are playing me!"

There was no other choice but to admit defeat seeing as they've been busted. Nonetheless, their extremely loud guffaw would have been forced to be known in public unwillingly if Mai waited for one more minute.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do with her now?" Mai voiced out her concern.<p>

"What would I do to…her?" Nao replied, obviously confused.

"I'm not talking to you, Nao."

"Well, you're looking right at me!"

"Fine! I'm not going to look at you." Mai and Nao both turned their backs at each other like children and the former continued with her question aimed directly at Natsuki, "What now?"

Nao turned around and exasperatedly shouted, "I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not talking to you, Nao."

Natsuki rolled her eyes in half-amusement and half-annoyance.

Realizing she's misheard 'now' for her name again she mockingly replied, "You're talking to me now!"

Natsuki butted in feebly, "Not now, Nao."

"Fuck! This is ridiculous."

"Well, your name is," Natsuki mockingly pointed out and then she added, "It was the main reason why I'm expecting Shizuru to arrive in the first place."

"Why is it my fault again?"

Natsuki sighed.

"You were playing around when Shizuru and I were talking…"

"Talking about what?"

"Talking about talking."

"Well, that sounds redundant, Natsuki." Mai interrupted.

Nao rolled her eyes and asked, "So where do I come in then?"

"She was asking when she could come and then you threw that meat at me and I shouted your name."

Natsuki's friends imagined the scenario and they burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"It is very funny," Mai stated as she tried to fight off the tears from pouring out whilst laughing.

"Nao…_Now_…If it weren't funny I would have been insulted," said the owner of the name.

"Fuck you two," Natsuki said exasperatingly.

"Now..._Nao_...now...don't be such a kill joy, it's quite funny. Right, Nao?"

Pretending to be serious, Nao answered, "Yes, Mai."

"Guys," Natsuki feebly said, "Please not now. Any minute Shizuru—"

The two looked at each other, seemingly reading each others' minds, they both said, "Nat...nao? Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Natsuki yelled in defeat. Knowing she won't win, she stood up and was on her way out when she was heard a, "Aw...come on. Don't leave us...Nat—" The orange haired wolf wiggled her eyebrows at her new best wolf pal.

"—Nao?" The other gestured to herself innocently, making Natsuki even madder.

"Fucks sake!"

And with that an extremely fed up Natsuki left her own house while the duo started singing Deck the Halls but with different lyrics in mind.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Mai sang out loud knowing that Natsuki will still be able to hear despite the close doors.

Followed by Nao's cheerful, "Nanana...nana...Nat—"

"—Nao! Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this chapter is funny but I had fun learning that 'this is the time to be jolly falalala' is really entitled 'Deck the Halls' HAHAHAHA... I was searching on youtube and found JB's song Falalala (seriously?) and another song entitled Holly Jolly. This just proves that I'm terrible with titles XD <strong>

_**Like it? Tell me.**_

_**Hate it? Bite me. **_

_**Either way I hope you are jolly...nananananananatnao? ;)**_


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Shiznat are not mine but you could be? Bang! :P What can I say? I'm very smooth...not.

Hello, mortals. As stated in my profile and in SWMA I'm sort of back so I'm sort of posting updates every now and then. I'm extremely sorry but life is life. Even though life is life it takes priority. Wait. What? Yeah. You get the idea.

Most of this chapter was written a long time ago and only did last night was I able to finish it. I had no choice, there was no internet haha.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>The countess walked and walked for what seems like hours but in actuality it was only five minutes.<p>

"I've had enough of this farce! Taka should be here with my carriage." She eyed the long road ahead of her and mused, "Is it too late for me to go back and demand another…" she immediately dismissed the notion of her being flippant with making decisions no matter how simple they may be. But she can't help but scowl at the seemingly growing road ahead.

"Taxi!"

The countess snapped her head to the outrageous shrill in her right. It was a woman in her mid thirties wearing a suit and carrying an expensive purse.

"Taxi!" the woman once again shouted while motioning her hand in a way that Shizuru could only call bizarre.

"What in the bloody name is this woman trying to do?"

And before she could demand an answer from the mortal, a yellow vehicle stopped in front of the woman. The vampire's eyes grew suspicious as the two mortal talked in hush tones and even though Shizuru could hear it with her impeccable sense of hearing, she could not understand what they talked about.

"It must be a code?" Shizuru wondered.

After the man behind the wheels, which Shizuru assumed as the driver like Taka, nodded his head the woman immediately got in and the car drove off. This left the immortal wonder even more.

"Perhaps this is the carriage of today?" she scrunched her forehead while in deep thought. She was never one for adventure and for trying something new. It was her beloved Natsuki's forte. The Lycans were all about the thrill of the wild whilst the Vampires were more concern about harmony brought upon the laws and traditions cast upon them. Theirs were boring and many of them who sought the excitement of life and were thoroughly punished for it. The countess had never thought of it for she was satisfied with what she had lived so far. Drinking blood in her spare time was definitely her cup of tea. Her unworldly cravings of the flesh were a different matter for it involved (for a couple of centuries now) a wolf who captured her heart. Other vampires have experimented with the Lycans only to end with one less head intact but Shizuru would like to believe that she has hers undamaged till now because of Natsuki's love for her. Perhaps her affair with a certain Lycan was the only thrilling and diverting event that occurred in her symmetrical and peaceful life.

"Shall I try this then..." Shizuru readied herself and waited in the same curb as the other woman. She motioned her hand like what she saw earlier and shouted 'Taxi!' in the air. She was not sure what exactly was supposed to happen, but she was hoping that a vehicle called taxi would appear before her. Although she was slightly hoping that it wasn't colored yellow this time.

"Taxi!" she yelled some more.

Nadda.

Nothing appeared.

And that was when she heard some giggling not far from her. She quickly approached the teenagers who were laughing at her. She knew this because she could hear their chatters, and had heard them describing her.

"What do you mean I'm crazy?!"

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" was shouted by the juvenile restricted by Shizuru's hands while the others were trying to pry the same hands off their friend.

"Fuck! She's got a death grip on you!"

"Answer my question, mortal!"

This time everyone simmered down and stared at the odd looking woman. One quickly explained, "Sorry dude but you're not supposed to hail a cab when there's no…" he stifled a laugh threatening to come out. "…cab around."

"Yeah," joined another one. "It's not like it'll appear out of nowhere because you want it to!"

Laughter once again.

"Why not?" was the countess only reply.

"Are you actually serious?" the young man inquired, disbelief on his face.

"Yes."

The lot looked at each other, all shaking their heads while some echoed 'cuckoo' before laughing. Shizuru didn't understand this language, this ridiculous act in front of her, but one thing was clear to her: they're not giving her what she wants. And that's unacceptable.

"Can you let go of me now?" The one who was caught by the countess was the only one who wasn't happy with all this for he could feel sharp nails digging through his flesh, his veins pulsating with every beat. He was scared and so he begged. "Please?"

But Shizuru was not having of it. Her attention was directed at the boys whose joy insults her dearly. "Answer me," she said once again but alas the menace in her voice was not noticed by the gullible boys.

"Please let me go!" cried the captive. When he felt that the grip was getting tighter he shouted at his friends, "Dude, help me!"

"Why should we answer you?" and "Let go our friend first, lady!" were their cries. Some were already bothered by the situation after seeing their buddy's face while the others kept on taunting the slightly irritated vampire.

"Huh. Your audacity to barter with me mortal greatly astounds me. You people should know your place."

"What the heck are you saying?!" and when they finally saw the grimace on their friend's face as blood slowly trickle down his wrists they gasped in horror. "Alright! Alright! But let our friend go first!"

Shizuru sighed. She really had no time for this. She supposed she could break all of their necks and be on her way but the trouble was not worth it. It was a public place after all and as such she wouldn't like to garner any attention. With another heavy sigh, she relinquished the boy to his friends. "There. I let him go. So tell me why?"

One of the boys was ready to jump at her when the ex-captive stopped him. "Stop! Just answer her and let's get out of here! She's crazy strong man."

They look dubious for a second but when they saw the trail of blood and the punctured skin; they all gulped and explained while running away. "Listen crazy woman. A taxi won't magically appear when you want them to, what are you? Some kind of magician? You only hail for a cab when you 'see' an actual one. Get it? Bye!"

"Hm…but how do I see—"

The teens were gone.

"Oh well. What was I thinking asking kids?" Shizuru sighed. "I'll figure this code out. Perhaps I need to practice my hand signal." She repeated the motion slowly, with the same urgent shrill but there was nothing. "Why is it not working? What am I doing wrong?" She asked to no one.

Fed up, she looked around to cool down. She saw a waiting shed. "What a filthy looking structure but it shall do. Ah, it has a shade from the sun…" pleased, she added, "how considerate."

As soon as Shizuru sat on the bench, a large vehicle arrived and out came several locals.

"What on bloody name is that?"

Someone heard her and gave her a haughty, "Duh. It's a bus. What are you, retarded or something?"

And then the bus stop was painted red.

* * *

><p>After her quick snack at the bus station Shizuru headed north where she could sense civilization. Every now and then she'd stop and call for a taxi on an empty road, but like the last time nothing appeared.<p>

"Perhaps I am getting weak? But I just drank from those fools…" she considered it some more. "Perhaps there is a proper way of doing this. I must investigate this further. No, better yet I need to ask Natsuki when we meet." She smiled at the thought of meeting her lover.

She walked another mile without any sign of civilization. By this time she could feel herself getting antsy, to just fly instead of stupidly waving a secret sign she couldn't perfect. However she vowed to Natsuki that she won't transform unless it was necessary.

"But this is necessary. Nice as it is to walk surrounded by these lush greens I have somewhere I rather be, and fast." The countess was about to transform when from afar, across the road, she saw a young adult doing another signal. Her thumb was protruded while the rest of her digits were tight closed. She was motioning this odd signal towards her right. The truck passed by the woman without stopping.

"This century is certainly different," Shizuru mused as she casually crossed the road without looking sideways.

The bored looking woman in her 20s saw this and thought it was odd. "You are strange," she said.

"Yes, I am aware. I was told not too long ago." She remembered the teens.

"Okay…? Are you lost or something?" The stranger evaluated Shizuru from head to toe and noted, "You really are strange. What's with the clothes?"

"I could ask you the same thing, young woman."

"Excuse me. This is the only things I could afford from the thrift shop."

"Thrift shop? What is that?"

"A shop?"

"Ah?"

"Did you smash your coconut somewhere and lost it?"

"Co-conut? Lost it?" Shizuru was again baffled by the turn of events. These mortals have a way in words and actions that confuse the vampire. However she could sense that this time, the woman was not making fun of her so she didn't feel like killing her just yet.

"Whatever." The young adult sighed. "So what are you up to?"

"I am on my way to my beloved's house."

"Oh! Sweet! Me too! Where is it located? Maybe we're heading in the same way!"

"North."

"Oh—kay?"

Silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm…I don't know? Are you?" Without missing a beat, the thoroughly confused young adult added, "Look lady, you appear to be missing some screw in your head but you're alright I suppose."

"Are you insulting me?"

Another frown. "Uhm, no? Just an observation. Why are you?"

"Should I be?"

"You really are strange."

"I've been told."

Silence.

"So North eh?"

The countess hummed in agreement.

The young woman introduced herself as she extend her hand, "I'm Kate by the way. And you are?"

The vampire just looked at the soiled hands and said, "Shizuru."

Kate wasn't offended at all given that this 'Shizuru' had been acting weird from the very start.

There was silence again for a few minutes before it was disrupted by a sound from afar.

"This could be my ride!" Kate excitedly said.

"Your ride?"

There was no answer for the countess because Kate was busy repeating the same gesture. "Excuse me, Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

By this time, Kate was no longer bothered or weirded out by the line of questioning of this woman she just met so merely answered, "Trying to hitch a ride."

"Hitch a ride?"

"Yeah? I have no money so I need to hitch a ride. Like, to get a ride wherever I needed to go?"

"Ah," a moments pause, "Yes, mortals need these so called currency to survive."

"Yes, unfortunately for me I have no currency."

The vehicle once again passed them by without stopping.

Kate cursed, "This is bollocks! I've been waiting for hours! Damnit!"

Shizuru observed the human once more. She was surprised that she holds no animosity towards her. Normally her patience was short on them because of their ignorance (or more like her patience is short on anyone that's not Natsuki) but this particular human piqued her interest. Because of this and her (surprisingly) pity towards the human, she stated, "Do not worry. I know what to do." Smiling at her she added, "I shall settle this." She then repeated the same actions that had failed and irritated her a few hours ago.

Ambivalent whether to be surprised or confused, Kate inquired. "Shizuru? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Calling a taxi, what else?"

Laughter echoed along the empty road and scattered into the dense forest around them. This made the vampire immediately snap her head to its origin. "I'm sorry, Shizuru but you can't hail a cab when there's no cab around," Kate explained, laughing with tears in her eyes.

Despite feeling that she's being mocked, Shizuru clarified, "So those teenagers are telling the truth?"

"What truth?"

"A taxi shall not appear?"

Kate stopped laughing when she noticed that the other woman seemed to be saddened by that fact. Little did she know the vampire wasn't sad rather she was regretful that she forgot to buy a gift for Natsuki. _Those teenagers would have been nice _were the vampire's earnest thoughts. The young woman shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm sorry for laughing. I thought you were joking."

"Do not worry. I will not end your life because of your audacity to laugh at my expense."

"End my—wait? What?"

"Be grateful."

"Oh—kay?" Kate shook her head for the nth time and added, "Anyway, I don't know how to help you because obviously I have no money, but if I can just tell me. You're nice and kind of funny even though you are weird."

"Very well then, you shall teach me how to do that."

"Do what?"

"How to hitch a ride."

And so for the second time of that day, Shizuru learned another signal which she executed with a poise of a royalty in a perfectly deserted road.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_I don't think this is a funny chapter but if it is then that's cool I guess._

_Like it? Tell me._

_Hate it? Bite me._

_Either way I hope you are all doing well. _


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Shiznat or the other characters of MH. I only own Ben and Kate and these crazy dialogues.

Hi! Another update already? Yeah, I know astonishing. I wrote this zombie mode, meaning I haven't slept a wink yet. Anyway, someone said that this is like noblesse and that Shizuru is very, very OOC. First, I'm afraid I don't know noblesse so I cannot comment on that. Two, all of my stories are OOC and AU. I've always written in such way and to be honest, I enjoy it very much so I don't see myself writing otherwise.

A massive bite...er...thank you for everyone who said that the last chapter was funny. Like I said I didn't think it was funny so it's a relief to know that. I'm in a 'meh' mood these days hence the uncertainty. Same goes with this chapter.

Hm...that's about it I guess. Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding me and the story to your favorite/follow alerts. I enjoy writing this story. It's fun, light, and without any hassle [unless when I have a massive writer's block], but it becomes more enjoyable when I know that there are human beings—thinking human beings, breathing human beings, crazy human beings—that are smiling and/or laughing because of this :]

Warning: A lot of cursing below. I apologize. Please don't curse in real life.

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Three days later<span>

_Where is she? Why hasn't she contacted me? What if something has happened? What if…_

"Natsuki, what's with the frown?" Ben asked when he dropped by at Natsuki's request.

"Shizuru isn't here yet."

"And that's a problem because?"

"She said she'd come."

"I thought you don't want her to come?"

"I don't. But she said she would so…"

"So you think something bad happened to her?" Ben smirked. "I knew it! You're a softie when it comes to her! You're worried."

Natsuki denied.

"It's so obvious that you are. Why would you be staying inside your house for three days, obviously waiting for your girlfriend, if you're not worried about her?"

"I'm not worried about her."

"What are you worried about then?"

"I'm worried what diabolical thing she's up to…"

* * *

><p>"Shizuru, I'm telling you to put more 'omph' to it. We've been here for three days and no one stopped yet because you kept glaring at them."<p>

"I do not know what this 'omph' means and also the reason why we're still here is because you are asking them to drive by McDonalds…that's another thing I'm not aware of."

"First, McDonalds is my lifeline. Because of him I've survived for 20 years. I told you I'm on a strict budget, having no currency and all." Kate flicked her blond hair to the side as she stooped low to cater to their bonfire by the road. "And the 'omph' I'm talking about is you giving your shoulder a sudden twist to the right after which you wink seductively like this." The girl then demonstrated her 'omph'.

The vampire looked at her strangely and commented. "Are you having seizure?"

"No!"

"Itch?"

"No!"

"Involuntary spasm?"

"Hell no!" Kate eyed Shizuru to see if she was teasing her but it appears that the latter was serious. She sighed. "I'll never get you."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Never mind. You'll learn it eventually. I'll teach you again tomorrow."

Shizuru shrugged, not minding that she's under tutelage of a mortal. She was surprised when she found herself enjoying the presence of the young woman. _Refreshing_ was what she thought and felt three days prior. All thoughts of rushing towards her beloved Natsuki were now gone as she focused on learning how to live in this era. _Besides_ she said to herself _Natsuki wasn't entirely pleased with my presence the last time we saw each other._ _It would be wise of me to first learn the ways of today and surprise her._ She smiled at this notion, of her surprising the ever-cool Natsuki. _Also what is a few days wait when she already waited for my awakening for a century? _She smiled ruefully. The couple had a fight when it was announced that Shizuru was due to slumber for a century. Lycans, particularly Natsuki, are not known for their patience. They were called savages back in the days after all. They would hunt and kill for fun with no restraint while the vampires are more sophisticated and patient with their prey. Despite the guilt, Shizuru was happy that Natsuki waited for her as promised.

"What are you thinking?" Kate said whilst sticking some marshmallow on a stick.

"Nothing."

"If you say so…"

"So your father?"

A frown. "My father?"

"McDonalds? Is he your father? Or perhaps your mentor? You said he was your lifeline?"

The young woman burst out laughing. "You really are funny you know that Shizuru?"

Shizuru pondered about this and replied, "Actually I have been told that I have a twisted sense of humor."

"Well they're wrong!" Another laugh. "Anyway, McDonalds is not my father nor my mentor. It's a name of this fastfood chain that I frequent to. They sell cheap shit!"

"I was not aware that mortals eat shit nowadays."

Kate laughed again. "No! Shit is like an expression."

"For?"

"Everything."

"Explain."

Kate sighed. She put her marshmallow stick aside and looked for another one for her guest. "You can use the word shit to replace anything. For names of people, things, places…everything."

"Even for the ones you're related to?"

"Yep. My dad used to call me a 'piss of shit'."

"I see." Shizuru took note of this.

"Yep. So one day I wrote him a letter saying, 'Goodbye you shithead!'"

"Did he reply?"

"Nah," shrugging she added, "I left."

"Is it safe to assume that this 'shit' is a form of endearment?"

"Endearment? Haha, that's funny. But, hm…when I think about it, it could be. Although my boyfriend would switch between shit and bitch. I left him too by the way."

"Shit and bitch?" the countess enunciating the words.

"Yep. Like, if he's angry he calls me shit and when he's sort of happy he calls me bitch."

"Bitch…huh." Shizuru nodded as if she understood the words. After a few seconds of silence she took note of the branch Kate was holding. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to roast some marshmallows."

"Marshmallows?"

"These," a giggle, "are the softest and most gooey thing ever. You'll love it! Hold on let me stick one for you."

Kate handed the stick with marshmallow and Shizuru received it with much hesitance. "What do I do with this?" she asked.

"You'll have to put it on fire like so," Kate demonstrated and then she quickly warned the vampire, "but you have to remove it immediately when it starts to change color."

"How will you know?"

"You'll feel it."

"Feel? What nonsense are you speaking of?"

"Just try!"

It got burned.

"Oh okay, here's mine. Try it again."

Burnt into crisp once again.

"This is proving to be difficult for me."

"Nah, it's alright. It's not for everybody. I have mastered this because I've been camping since I was young."

This statement was unnerving for the proud vampire. "Are you belittling my capabilities?"

"What? No! I'm just saying we all have our own talents."

Still feeling like she was useless, Shizuru said demandingly, "Hand me another one!"

Kate sighed and muttered, "Here we go again…"

* * *

><p>"You know what to do here Natsuki. All you have to do is call your girlfriend."<p>

"It's not that easy," Natsuki scowled.

"Yes, it is." Ben coughed and cleared his voice. "Here ye, here ye. I'm your voice of reason, listen to me!"

The irritated Lycan flicked the mortal's forehead resulting to a resounding 'ouch' in the Kuga's residence. "Stop being funny."

While tending to his swollen forehead he said, "I'm not being funny, I'm being rational. I specialize in having common sense you know? So I'm telling you now, if you're worried about Shizuru's plan then either call her or go to her place."

"You know I can't go to their lair…" she saw that Ben was about to correct her. "Alright fine, their 'castle'."

Ben approved of this and went on. "So then call her! Stop stressing yourself out."

"But I can't—"

"—you won't. There's a difference."

"Fine. I won't."

"You're like a vampire sometimes you know that?"

An eyeroll from the Lycan. "Alright. Let me hear you all-knowing-Ben. Why am I like a vampire sometimes?"

"You're ridiculously proud."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Shut up!"

"Then prove it to me. Call her now." Ben smiled, knowing Natsuki won't.

The Lycan was getting angry, all she wanted to do was wipe that grin off her friend's face. Without thinking she blurted, "Fine I will!"

"Wait." Gobsmacked. "You will?"

"Yes, I will."

And then she dialled Shizuru's number.

* * *

><p>"I'm out of marshmallows!"<p>

"Give me more."

"I told you, Shizuru, I'm out of them."

"Where are they gone?"

"You burned them all!"

Shizuru tossed her stick and dusted her dress. "Don't exaggerate. I didn't burn that many."

"I bought a packet full of marshmallows that I intended to consume for a month."

"Exaggeration as I said."

Kate threw the package towards Shizuru's lap. "There it says 100 pieces!"

Shizuru stood up. "Alright. I may have wasted your ration." She extended her hand.

The young woman, still frustrated over the situation stared at the extended hand and asked. "What is this for?"

"I am formally accepting your presence. I've realized that your kind is not that bad at all…" She took a quick look at the empty packet of marshmallows. "…and I admit that I did burn the contents of your bag of treats. I assure you that you will be compensated once my slaves arrive or once I return to my castle."

"Accepting my what? My kind? Your slaves? Whose castle?" Kate rattled off. After three days with this 'Shizuru' person, she thought that she already had a grasp on her personality but time after time she's proven wrong.

A howl of a wolf was boomed out of nowhere. Startled, the young woman ran and took cover behind Shizuru whose reaction was blasé as ever.

"Don't worry that's just my phone."

"You got a fucking howling ringtone? What the hell dude? That scared me!"

"Shush."

"Shu-sh? What the…"

Kate was ignored as the countess accepted the call and greeted her beloved excitedly with: "Hello bitch."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Yes, I intend for ShizNat to meet at some point again. I also have a plot in mind with this story. It's just that I'm still enjoying with Shizuru exploring the world. I mean, we've all seen countless of films and shows about their kind, but none actually focused on the lil bits. Yeah, yeah it is fictional but imagine that they're real. Just imagine how they'd react to these changes after sleeping that long. Ofc in Underworld no one would react this way. But because I'm me, all written here are silly :P _

_What else...hm, ah. I recently watched 'The Vamps' by accident on the telly. Ridiculous will not suffice as an adjective for that movie. To summarize: the movie is ridiculously bad and ridiculously funny. Do I recommend it? Uhm...It's alright I suppose? Let's just say that it's not something I'll willingly watch again._

_Anyways, as always let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions [e.g. names (you can vote for your name or your cat), topics, events] you'd like to appear in the future chapters let me know. I won't promise I'll include it but I do promise I'll consider it. If they make me laugh somehow then there's a high chance I'll add it. Then again I'm a bit shallow so almost anything gets to me._

_Like it? Tell me._

_Hate it? Bite me._

_Either way I'm off to bed!_


	9. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own MH and its characters. Nor do I have anything to do with Underworld. I was merely inspired by the movie and I wanted to toy with Shiznat. That's all.

Hi, this is another update. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm still trying to feel comfortable writing again. Will be updating the others soon; just focusing on one story at the moment. Anyway enough babbles from me.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Bitch."<em>

_Did I hear correctly? Did Shizuru just used the word bitch? _Still frowning._ Wait. She called _me_ a bitch!_

"Hello bitch, you still there?" Shizuru repeated again, pretty satisfied with herself thinking that she surprised Natsuki with a new word.

Surprised would be an understatement. The Lycan removed the phone from her ear briefly, stared at it for a couple of seconds digesting what just happened. _She called me bitch…what the fuck is going on?_

"…I don't think she likes it very much…" Natsuki heard Shizuru mumbled over the phone. She cradled the phone again as she look for her keys. She decided that she's going to fetch her girlfriend. She knew she said that she doesn't want to meet with the vampire, but she can no longer deny the fact that she's worried of what is going on with her. Plus, she knows full well how charming Shizuru can be; if she has to, she'd straighten up a dozen women to stake her claim.

"Shizuru," the Lycan called.

"Yes, bitch?" over the phone Natsuki could hear someone saying 'noooo, stop saying it!'.

She snarled. "Who are you talking to?" she paused. "And what did you just call me?"

"Ah, there is this mortal who is proven very useful, teaching me the ways of today." She added cheerfully, not realizing the odd tone in Natsuki's voice, "And I called you bitch, my bitch. For some reason I'm taking a liking to this new word I've just learned." A hearty chuckle.

Dumbfounded she stuttered, "I'm yo…ur what…now?"

"My bitch?"

Silence.

Natsuki dropped the call.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello?" Shizuru started saying as she heard another dial tone. She faced Kate and said, "there must be something wrong with this little machine. Do you know how to fix it?" Sighing she added, "Even though this is a convenient equipment, I must say it is unreliable." The countess then threw her Iphone on the ground.<p>

Kate took a dive to the ground to save the gadget. Luckily she was able to catch it before it landed on the rocky pavement. "What the hell?" she yelled at the puzzled countess.

"What?"

"Don't you know how much this cost?"

"Why do I need to know such superfluous things?"

"Superfluous?! This costs a fortune!"

Shizuru stretched, yawning timidly. "You do not need to shout, Kate. It is not ladylike. But to answer your question, I do not know the price because I did not purchase it myself."

Kate ignored the first part and instead inquired, "Who did then? Your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" the countess chuckled. "No, it was my servant."

"Servant?! Who are you?"

"I'm Shizuru as I said to you before…now tell me, can you fix my phone?"

The young woman exhaled deeply, brushed off her pants and inspected the expensive mobile phone she can never afford. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"So why…?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. She just hanged up on you."

* * *

><p>"Natsuki, what is all this? I leave you alone for one second and now you wrecked again your place? Didn't you call Shizuru?" Ben stared at the flustered Lycan, pacing up and down the living room, knocking off every furniture and its contents.<p>

"She called me bitch! ME! A BITCH!" Natsuki bellowed while mumbling some more.

"What? I don't understand."

"Bitch? Who is she calling a bitch? I'm nobody's bitch! Yeah I love her but she doesn't have the right to—"

"NATSUKI!"

This startled Natsuki; she eyed her mortal friend like she sees him for the first time. "What?"

"Will you calm down? Tell me what happened. All I understood was bitch this and bitch that."

But instead of calming down, the word 'bitch' triggered another volcano within Natsuki and she started shouting and pacing around the room again.

Ben sighed and went back to the kitchen to find his friend's kryptonite. A few minutes later Ben returned in the living room that now appeared to be a war zone. He calmly tiptoed his way towards the furious Lycan, dodging whatever things (mostly big and heavy furniture) that are flying his way. When he was a few yards away he gently opened a jar and said, "Calm down, Natsuki. Let's take a seat and talk."

Smelling the mayonnaise, the Lycan complied.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she hanged up on me? Why would she do that? She was the one who called me. We were having a nice conversation…"<p>

"I kept telling you to stop saying bitch and yet you push me away and kept saying it again and again." Kate said exasperatedly. Remembering how far she flew when Shizuru offhandedly flickered her hand in her direction as she was trying to snatch the phone away from her. She was just helping her for goodness sakes, and now she could feel that one of her ribs might be broken along with numerous scratches all over her face and body.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You called her bitch! Who in the right mind would call someone bitch in that cheerful manner?"

The vampire frowned. "Didn't you say that it was a form of endearment?"

An eyeroll. "I didn't say it was—"

"But you—"

"I said my ex-boyfriend would call me that…and he's not exactly a saint."

"What does this word mean?" Shizuru inquired, a warning in her voice.

As Kate explain to Shizuru, the latter's face drained its color. She was awkwardly pale from the very beginning but somewhat she has loss another hue after learning what the word meant.

"So I basically called my beloved a whore?"

A nod.

And the countess began to scream.

* * *

><p>After several jars of mayonnaise were consumed, Natsuki started to tell Ben what happened. Instead of sympathizing with her the guy laughed.<p>

"Oi!"

"I'm sorry, it's just incredibly funny."

"You're laughing because you're not the one who was called a bitch!" she said the last word with venom. Ben didn't miss it and so he apologized sincerely.

"So who is this mortal who taught your girlfriend the word—" he stopped when he saw the glare.

"I don't know the details but she said something about a useful mortal."

Ben whistled. "Your lady vamp needing an aid from us 'mortals'?" He remembered how condescending the woman was and how he used those five women as her sun vest.

"Don't start. You know how she is."

"Actually I don't. It was the first time I've seen her…or any vampire for that matter. I've heard that they think lightly of us but I didn't realize just how light."

"Shizuru…she's…" Natsuki tried to defend her beau. "…kind."

"Kind? You mean kind of scary?"

"Shut up!"

Ben laughed again which made Natsuki looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Well, you're not mad anymore." A grin. "I knew those two were your kryptonites."

"What two?"

"Mayonnaise and Shizuru."

Amused, Natsuki smiled.

Looking at the empty containers, Ben joked, "I wonder who's stronger of the two though."

Natsuki can't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Are you calm now?" Kate yelled behind a tree. She immediately ran and took cover behind a tree several feet away from the infuriated woman. Before she got away she thought she saw Shizuru's incisors becoming extremely big and sharp. She also noticed that the wind got stronger and everything around the woman started to fly away. <em>She's no extraordinary chick for sure, <em>she concluded. Then thought some more: _What the hell is with the screaming though? She could out scream a bat. She'd break my ears if this continues._

Kate knew she had to do something. If the woman's rage continues their bonfire will be gone and they'll have a very cold evening. There was no way she could set up another bonfire in the middle of the night without any supplies. So she slowly crept away from the tree, getting a nearby branch she thought she could use as a weapon if she needed to fend off Shizuru's attack.

But before she could ever reach Shizuru she was suddenly smashed on the very tree she used as a cover by an entity she couldn't see. The sudden force broke her breath. She fell on her knees, gasping for air_. Am I going to die? _The arms that were supporting her from completely falling to the ground trembled. The ground itself trembled. Then she felt her jacket's pockets vomiting its contents. One of which was Shizuru's phone.

Kate picked it up, hoping to call for help but before she could dial it rang. The caller id displayed _'My Natsuki'_. _Is this her girlfriend?_

Swallowing her fear she shouted, "Shizuru! Phone call!"

The screaming and the ringing continued.

Kate, mustering all her strength, stood up and yelled. "Shizuru! Your Natsuki is calling!"

The screaming stopped.

* * *

><p>"Shizuru, shut up and stop apologizing."<p>

"But darling I did such a horrible thing! I called you a…"

"Bitch."

Shizuru bit her lips, giving a glare towards the mortal who now had passed out. "Forgive me, truly, my darling. I was not aware that it was an offensive word all along."

"Forget about it." She gazed at the clock, it was almost midnight. "Where are you right now? I'll get you."

"Uhm…" the vampire looked around her unsurely. "To be honest I'm rather lost."

"What?! And why are you unattended in the first place?"

"Taka and the other servants are away but I wanted to see you so I have decided to visit you unaided. By the way, do you realize how complicated this world has become, my love? There are strange signals and conditions before you can get a carriage. The language," she scoffed at the horrible mishap, "can be easily misconstrued. I ask this girl to teach me her people's ways but it seems I was wrong to rely on someone so young." But then she remembered that it was she who misunderstood and the girl was not at fault. She sighed heavily. She admitted to herself that she lost her temper and as a result, it almost cost the human's life. _I need to compensate her for the damages I've incurred and for the kindness she bestowed upon me._

"Shizuru? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I said you need to turn on your GPS so I could trace you."

"GPS?"

"Global Positioning System. Your phone has it I'm sure." Natsuki wanted to facepalm herself as she recall that not long ago Shizuru called a mobile phone a 'piece of metal'.

"GPS?" She mumbled as she racks her brain for that particular piece of information. She had gone thru the manual expertly but there are still things she cannot fully grasp. "Is it the same as that function called Bluetooth? Why is it called a blue tooth by the way? Perchance do you know the reason? It was not stated in the manual and I don't think there's anything blue, or anything that can be considered as a tooth on this phone."

The Lycan wanted to facepalm herself again but she forced herself to sighed heavily instead. "No, it's not the same as bluetooth. And I don't know, Shizuru," another deep sigh. "Humans got their weird ways on naming things."

"I see." A pause. "How about wifi?"

"No."

"How about—"

"Just fly here will you?" Natsuki drawled weakly.

Shizuru smiled victoriously. "As you wish, _my Natsuki_."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Per usual tell me if you like it or not. Better yet tell me what particular scene/dialogue you like or dislike. Also I may have to delve into the main plot (yes there is one) in a couple of chapters or the next. Depends really on whether you guys and girls have anything in particular you wish to see. I'm open to suggestions in this fic. Thanks btw to those who suggested. Much appreciated. If there's none then that's fine too. I'm sure I'll come up with something silly somehow._

_Like it? Tell me._

_Hate it? Bite me._

_Either way I'm going down with a migraine, I think, so laters..._


End file.
